Sick, Sick, Sick
by Chloe-Chloe
Summary: Bella gets sick when snow covers the small town of Forks.Edward looks after her.Just a cute little story.It won't be too long or too short.Please read and review! Genarally fluffy, I think.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N Well this is my first FanFiction so I hope you like don't be too harsh but I'm open for review and let me know how to do better!I will stop annoying you now and let you read the story!**

(BPOV)

I was running,I don't know why because I never run,I fall too much. Even though I knew I would probably trip over my own foot, I kept running. Suddenly I realised I was at a cliff, but stupid me didnt stop running. I suddenly felt like I was in mid-air, It felt like I was flying, until i met the floor . Opening my eye's,I looked around and saw that I was on the floor.

"Ow" I said,starting to pick my self up. Well,that was a strange dream,I thought. My clock said it was 10:00, so I got dressed and went downstars to eat my breakfast. Edward was hunting with Emmet and Jasper, but he'd be home soon. 12:00 I think. I ate my cereal and washed my bowl. When I looked out my window I saw it was snowing. Great. Right now, I wasn't wearing clothes suitable for snow so I changed into something heavier.

11:30 ,okay ,Edward will be home in half an hour, better find something to kill time. I decided to check my emails. I drummed my fingers against the desk while waiting for my extra slow computer to start up. Finally the screen came to life. There were no new emails. I sighed, well at least ten minutes went by when the computer was turning on. I turned the computer off with no rush while figuring out what to do now. I looked at my laundry hamper to find it full .I went to get Charlie's too. He was in work now. When I got to the washing machine I was glad to see it needed to be emptied. When I had all of that finished, 20 minutes had gone by. I rushed to the kitchen to check the time. Yes! 12:00! I have been dying to see him, it's been 4 horrible ,long days .The doorbell made me jump. I knew it would be Edward .I sprinted towards it, and there he was .An angelic person on my doorstep and he was all _mine_! I stared into his eye's. Yes,I had missed him alot.

(EPOV)

My Bella, I had missed her so much. We gazed into each others eye's before I pulled her into an embrace .I had missed the warmth of her in my arms .She nestled her head into my chest and mumbled "welcome home".


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Thank you everyone who story alerted me (whatever you call it!) I'm suprised how quick it all happened! The day I posted,Before I went to sleep,I realised I had 6 alerts and a review! Thanks for alerting me since I had so many mistakes in it. Thanks for the advice Iniysa. Thanks everyone! I will make this chapter longer for you all! Please review!**

_Reminder:_

_(EPOV)_

_My Bella, I had missed her so much. We gazed into each others eye's before I _

_pulled her into an embrace .I had missed the warmth of her in my arms .She _

_nestled her head into my chest and mumbled "welcome home"._

(EPOV)

I examined a strand of my only love's hair before smiling and replying "It's wonderful to be back" . She would never understand how much I meant that. I gently placed her hair back into place,finding her hand and intwining her fingers in mine.  
>" Have you seen the snow outside yet?" I asked, walking her into the kitchen.<p>

"Yeah" she replied "Not too happy about it either"

I chuckled. "Thats too bad, Emmett and Jasper are excited about playing in it with us." I smiled at the thought, Bella definetly would have a good time.

"You mean, snowball fights and stuff" I nodded. "It should be fun" I said

She hesitated. "I don't think my raincoat will keep me warm enough"

"Silly Bella,Alice has 3 for you at our house" I laughed when she raised her eyebrows. I didnt have to read her mind to know what shes thinking, someone needed to stop her shopping.

"Well, I'll just get my shoes on and then we can go."

(BELLA POV)

Snow,ugh. If its what Edward wants to do though, I will. I grabbed my hat,scarf and gloves and shoved on my shoes. I bounced down the stairs,bumping straight into Edward. But before I fell he caught me and suddenly threw me over his shoulder. I tried to protest in between my giggling but he carried on walking. After he had dumped me in the passenger seat,he jumped in his side and stepped on the gas. As if his driving didn't scare me enough on a normal day, but on a _snowy _day,it was beyond belief.

When we got to the Cullen mansion Alice made me try on the coats before deciding that I was to wear the blue one. So all ready in my snow gear I headed outside with all the Cullens.(A/N I should stop here,but that would just be cruel) I slowly walked outside,doing my best not to snow was at least half a foot deep and as beautiful as it looked,I knew it was a death trap. One step at a time I thought to myself. I was triumphant that I was able to take three steps foward and not fall. I tried for a fourth,slowly lifting my leg a snowball comes flying out of nowhere into my face. Yes. As usual making me fall back. I looked up after rubbing snow of my face to see Edward about to jump on Emmett,growling!

To show Edward I was OK I jumped back up and made a small snowball in my hand and threw it at him. I was lucky it actually hit him. When he seen I was fine,I threw one at Emmet too. Thats when a snowball war started. We all had teams, Me and Edward,Carlisle and Esme,Rosalie and Emmett ,Alice and Jasper. I did my best to help Edward fort but he done most the work. He gave it a cute little door and made it look like a mini roofless room. I was quite good at throwing snowballs at people because they didn't expect them from me. I was laughing the whole time. That turned to snowangels. Then snowmen. We made families of snowmen and it was the only time we were thankful for Alice over-shopping because we got to use the hats and scarves. At the end of the day,Edward made me a snow couch and we sat on it to watch the heatless sun set.

**A/N Soo, what did you think? Pleas review it for me and I will write more!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N So I hope you all liked the last chapters! I'm really suprised that I'm getting soo many alerts! I'm really happy about it! OK I'll let you read the story now.**

(BPOV)

Edward pulled up in front of my house. He turned to look at me and brushed his fingers against my cheek. I felt the blood rushing up to my cheeks. He smiled my crooked smile,knowing he would "dazzle" me.

"I'll see you upstairs" he whispered softly. I nodded and climbed out of the volvo. I was a bit self-concious when I walked to the door,knowing he was stiil there,watching me. I stumbled in the door and called "Charlie?". No answer, strange. I walked into the kitchen and saw a note on the fridge.

**"Staying in Billy's tonight. Hope you enjoyed the snow. Charlie." **It said in his uneat handwriting. I had already eaten in Edward's,so I went upstairs to get ready for bed. When I was just about to walk into my room after my shower, I shivered so I turned on the heating. When I walked back into my room,I saw Edward lying on my bed as usual. I climbed under the covers beside him.

"So,did you enjoy the snow?" He asked. I nodded.

"I've never played in snow before,I only seen it on T.V" I replied. I shivered, even though Edward wasn't even touching me.

" Are you cold?" he murmered.

"Just a bit" and before I could even blink, he was gone. 2 seconds later he returned with more blankets.

" These should do" he said while placing them on top off me. I snuggled into them greedily and Edward laughed. I yawned.

"Sleep,my love, You've had a long day" He whispered softly.

"I don't want to!" I grunted against he blankets. The one day Charlie isn't home, I'm tired!

As if he _could_ read mind,Edward replied "I'll be here tomorrow and the next day and the next day after that. I'll be here until you tell me to leave,now sleep."

He sang my lullaby beautifuly before I drifted to sleep.

The next morning,I woke up sweating. I immediatly pushed all the blankets off me without thinking. I heard Edward chuckle. I looked up at him and blushed.

I sneezed and when I sat up my head started throbbing.

"OW!" I exclaimed and before lying back down.

"Bella? Whats wrong? Did you hurt yourself?" Edward threw a million different questions at me.

" I'm fine, I'm fine" I reasured him "I just sat up a bit too quickly thats all" He relaxed. My head still hurt though. It didn't help Edwards calm much when I had a sneezing and coughing fit. Before I could stop Edward fussing,he had his phone out and was speaking so quick and so low I couldn't understand him. I presumed he was talking to Carlisle. He snapped the phone shut.

"Carlisle will be here in a minute" He informed me.

"Oh Edward! Don't you understand? I'm fine! I probably just have a cold or something!" I exclaimed. It didn't look like he believed me. I sighed.

"Stupid,over-protective vampire" I muttered under my breath. He sighed.

"It's really warm in here,I guess its my fault. I left the heating on all night!" I said about to sit up but he pushed me down.

"I turned it off during the night"He replied

"Oh" I snuggled up to him,happy for the cold. He wrapped his hands around my waist. The doorbell interrupted us. I sighed.

"That must be Carlisle"

"Tell him to go away. I'm fine." I groaned.

"Bella, please just let him see you. You might be right but,then again, you might be wrong." He said "Please,for me"

He gazed into my eyes, trying to "dazzle me" but I wasn't going to fall for it. I looked away from his stare and said "Don't you try to dazzle me,Edward Cullen!"

So quick I don't remember it happening, I was in Edwards arms and he was carrying me downstairs. He started to dazzle me before I could look away.

"For me?" He whispered softly.

"Anything" I answered dazed "Anything you want Edward. I'll do it"

He chuckled and I realized what I had done. Carefully setting me down on the couch, still wrapped in blankets,Edward went to let Carlisle in.

I almost dozed off again until a familiar voice interrupted me.

"Hello,Bella." Carlisle greeted me "Edward tells me you're not feeling well"

"Edward tells you a lie then because I'm fine" I responded. I heard Carlisle's low chuckle and Edwards sigh.

"Bella, can you please sit up for a second? " Carlisle asked. I nodded and did as was told. He took a pinlight from his pocket, asking me to open my mouth to examine my throat. I think he probably took the pinlight out as a habit, or maybe not to freak me out with his exquisite eyesight.

"Edward,"Carlisle said aloud,most likely for my benefit "I don't need to examine Bella further to know its a flu. It couldn't possibly do her harm."

I smiled triumphantly at Edward.

" But I think it would be a good idea if she stayed at our house in case of any problems" Carlisle continued.

"Why?" Me and Edward questioned at the same time.

"Well,I know Edward wouldn't wish you to be in any sort of pain. So if a problem occurs, we can deal with it." he answered.

"For how long?" I asked "What about Charlie?" I was confused,what would happen?

"Two weeks." Carlisle said. " I will tell Charlie it's important for you to be in our house"

"Ss...sss..ssoo, two weeks with Edward 24/7?" I stuttered. They nodded, looking concerned.

I felt like jumping up and down, Edward all day?. "Yay!" I exclaimed.

This was gonna be great!


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N Wow! I'm really happy about all the alerts I'm getting! I would love it though if you took the time to review! I don't even mind if there just one word! I hoped you enjoyed the last chapter and I hope you enjoy the new one!**

I was gazing out the car window,smiling. Edward drove at a human pace so I would'nt get dizzy, I assumed. He was probably annoyed about driving "slow". I looked up at him, still smiling. He turned to me and smiled his crooked smile. I could still see the annoyance in his eyes. I snuggled deeper into the blankets wrapped around me.

" We're here, love" Edward told me, brushing my cheek with the back of his hand.I felt the blood rushing up to my cheeks. Iwas about to sit up properly and climb out the door but Edward already had the passenger door open. He scooped me up,closing the door with his foot and walked in to the sitting room,setting me down on the couch. He sat down beside me.

" Are you hungry? You didn't eat any breakfast. " Edward asked.

" Yes, I'll go get it now" I said getting up. Edward pushed me back down.

" Stay there, I'll get it."

" But Edward, you hate food!"" I complained.

" I don't care. Now do you want to watch a movie?" Edward said " We've got quite a selection. Any requests?"

" Romeo and Juliet" I blurted out straight away. I blushed and Edward chuckled.

" Romeo and Juliet it is" He said, still chuckling.

"Actually Edward?" I interrupted him

" Yes love?"

"Can we watch something else?" I asked

" Of course. But why did you change your mind so quickly?" I blushed.

" Um, well, I never meant Romeo and Juliet. I used to watch that movie all the time when I was younger, it just turned into a habit answering that straight away" I mumbled, still blushing. Edward still chuckling.

"Well, what do you want to watch now?" He wondered.

" I don't really care." I said. I was about to ask him what he wanted to watch but was interrupted by a booming voice.

"Bella! Hey! What are you doing here so early?" Emmet exclaimed excitedly.

" I'll be back in a minute with your food,love" Edward whispered in my ear and disapeared.

" Hi Emmet. Um I'm sick, so I'll be here for a while." I said. With that,my head starting throbbing again. " Ow" I murmered.

" Bella?" Edward called from the kitchen " Are you OK?"

I tried to tell him I was fine but when I opened my mouth,nothing came out. I started to cough. Edward appeared infront of my eyes.

" Bella?" He whispered.

_I'm fine_ I mouthed. I didn't trust my voice.

" Take this " He said, putting a spoon to my mouth. I drank down the disgusting medicine. I made a face while doing so. Emmet laughed.

" It will make you better" Edward whispered. I nodded. He disapeared again leaving ,me with Emmet.

" Hey Bella! Wanna see something cool?" Emmet exclaimed.

" No, Emmet! She does not want to see you try eat the tv remote!" Edward called from the kitchen.

" Grrrrrrr" Emmet said playfully. I tried to laugh but had no such luck.

" Woah, Bella didn't mean to scare you!" Emmet laughed. I scowled. Just because he doesn't get sick.

"Emmet!" A familiar voice scolded. I looked up to see my second Mother,Esme. I smiled up at her.

"How are you Bella? I hear your sick." She said frowning, a crease appearing between her eyebrows.

I really meant to say "yes" but it came out as "es". She understood what I what I was saying none the less.

" Heres your brunch,love" Edward placed a tray on my lap and chuckled as my eyes widened.

There was cereal,bacon,sausages,toast,pancakes,orange juice,coffee,hot chocolate and tea! He added a rose in a clear vase.

" Wow, Edward! I'm not that fat!" I told him.

" I wasn't sure what you would like,so I got everything." He admitted. I started eating. I took a bite out of everything and somehow only left a quarter of the food. Emmet wrinkled his nose in disgust, while Esme and Edward tried to hide but it was clear in their eyes.

" Thank you, that was great!" I told him. He kissed my head in response and glided out of the room with the tray.

" So Bella, wanna see m-" Emmet started to say by Edward walking into the room and saying " No Emmet" Exasperatedly.

I giggled, my head started to hurt and I groaned. Why do I have to be sick!

" Bella?" Edward asked worriedly but before he could finish or I could respond, I fell asleep. I heard two low chuckles and a high bell-like laugh. Edwards cool hands carrying me was the last thing I felt before I was in an even deeper sleep.

**A/N Sorry I haven't really posted. I get kinda bored writing them. But reviews help thta! Critiscm welcome. I wanna become a better writer. I hoped you enjoyed it!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N So I'm not getting much reviews. *pout* Please! Just one word! Like, good,bad,terrible,nice! Anything!**

**Anyways. Enjoy!**

The warm sunlight was resting on my face. I soaked it all up. I searched for the cool arms that are usually wrapped around me when I wake up. I opened my eyes to find my Greek God across the room. His thick golden blankets were tucked up to my chin.

"Edward? What are you doing over there? I'm to warm! Edward?" I fretted. My voice coming out as a croak. He was by my side instantly.

"Shhh,Shhhh. Calm down,love. I'm right here." He hushed me. OK,that did it. I started crying on his shoulder and his arms protectively wrapped around me.

" Edward! I..I...I" I stuttered inbetween sobs.

" What Bella? What do you need? Please? You can tell me. C'mon love." Edward whispered in my ear.

I honestly didn't know what I was crying about myself. I just felt like moaning.

"M-My throat h-hurts. " I sobbed. " I-Its too warm."

He carefully placed his hand on my throat "Better?" He whispered.

" No! " A whole load of other sobs came along.

"Bella? What can I do? Please tell me,I hate to see you in pain!"

"I don't know!" And I wasn't lying. I didn't know.

(EPOV)

Bella! My only love Bella is in pain and there's nothing I can do about it!

" Bella? Should I give you a painkiller?" I asked. She shrugged,still sniffling.

I scooped her up and ran to Carlisle's study. I opened the door and looked for where the painkillers usually hide. Carlisle was at the hospital. I looked through all his drawers and shelves but found nothing. I ran towards our "prop" bathroom. I found them in the cupboard.

"Here you go,love. Take this,it will make the pain go away" She took the pills obiediently and I let to get her a glass of water. She gulped the water down after the threw the tablets in her mouth.

"Better?" I asked. She nodded.

" I'm so sorry,Edward. I got you all worried and-an" she started but I cut her off.

" Don't worry,Bella. If you need anything you just have to tell me. OK?" She nodded again. I sighed a sigh of relief and brought her back to my room.

Alice had set up a projector screen there while Bella was asleep. I pressed the button to turn it on.

" So do you want to watch a movie?" She nodded. " I s your throat too sore to talk?" Another nod. I grabbed a notebook and pen from a shelf.

"Use this instead of talking" ___OK_ She scribbled.

"What movie do you want to watch?"

_Whatever you want to watch. _She wrote.

"Well, Alice found some DVDs in your house from when you were younger. I think that would be suitable." I smirked. Her eyes widened.

" Baby Bella DVDs! Awesome! Now I get to see my favourited red faced human as a baby!" Emmet yelled barging into my room. He jumped on the bed shaking it beside Bella. Laughing,I put the DVD in and the screen came to life. The first tape was from Bella on stage doing ballet. She looked about five or six and adorable in her tutu.

She pranced about with the other girls, fuddling up a bit but graceful as ever. I kept on smiling. A new clip came on. Bella was in her highchair falling asleep.

"OOH Eddie! Look!" Emmet laughed. Shw wasn't just falling asleep. She was...naked? Bella tried to turn it of but Emmet stopped her in her tracks.

" No way lil' sis. This is just too funny." Emmet laughed. Another clip change. A cake was placed on the table in front of Bella. Her parents sang happy birthday to her. Cards were circling all round the cake with four candles. Bella turned around knocking one of the cards onto the cakes setting it on fire. Bella's high pitched scream rang out of the speakers " Save yourselves!" She called to them running out of the house. She suddenly paused and grabbed her teddy. " Apart from you teddy. You're just to precious." she said and contiued screaming and running through the house. The screen went black and the room went silent.

Emmets booming laugh startled Bella. He clapped his hands together.

" What a great show!"

And he was right. It was.

**A/N I hope you enjoyed it. It was a bit weird, I know but still. Review please!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N I am soooooooooo surprised at all the reviews and alerts I'm getting! Thanks to everyone who reviewed1 You really made me actually **_**want **_**to continue this story**

( BPOV)

I cannot belive Edward would do this to me!

Alice heard Emmet and decided to watch the tapes too. The she called up everyone else and they all laughed at me. Right now I'm sitting in Edwards room on his bed ignoring him.

"Bella? Bella, please? Love, I'm really sorry." Edward told me. He knew I was annoyed.

" I'm going to the bathrom" I announced. I didn't actually need to go. I just wanted to be alone. He looked like he was going to deny my demand but eventually gave in,sighed and nodded his head. I stalked off in the bathrooms direction. The cold tile was very comforting on my over heated skin. I felt a few tears brimming in my eyes. At first I did my best to keep them in but when I realised I was alone and could cry all wanted, I let them out. I tried to cry soft, even silently but it all turned to sobs. I heard a light knock on the door.

"Bella,sweetheart?" Esme softy said. The one loyal member of the Cullen clan who didn't laugh at me. Well, except from Carlisle but he was at the hospital at the time. " Can I come in?" I nodded stupidly. My head swam.

"Yea" I croaked,barely audible. In an instant she was by my side,her stone cold arm around my waist.

"Are you Ok?" She asked. She must of seen the fresh tears brimming up in my eyes because she pulled me on her lap and was stroking my hair in one swift movement. Tears spilled out and landed all over Esme's shirt. "I-I'm s-so sorry, I got tears all over your sh-shirt" I cried. She shushed me.

" Don't worry darling. Now,do you want to see Edward again?" She asked softly, like her voice would hurt me. I shook my head.

" Bella, I think you need to. Edward's restless out there" She informed me. I shook my head again. " At least let me bring you into his room, he will be downstairs"

"OK" I croaked. She scooped me up and ran to Edward's room. I climbed under the golden covers of his bed. I took some comfort from his smell. Sleep just wasn't coming without him. I sighed, it was no use.

"Bella? Do you want some company, or would you rather be alone." Esme sweetly asked.

" Alone please" I said

" I understand" She replied before leaving. I snuggled down deeper into the blankets, his delicious scent swimming around me. I started to sob again. I was doing my best to at least try hold a grudge against Edward. So far I felt like I might aswell give in. On his desk beside his bed was a picture of Edward and me. In our meadow, his arm wrapped around me. We were smiling at eachother. His skin was sparkling. I took the picture and held it against my chest, by my heart.

All I wanted now was Edward. As much as I was annoyed at him, I knew I needed him. _Just try a little harder Bella! C'mon! You can do this!_ I kept repeating in my head.

"Edward! Please come! Edward!" I sobbed,becoming desperate. I seen him standing in the doorway, hesintantly checking to see if I wanted him to actually come over to me. I all but leapt out of bed. My head throbbing, but I didn't care. All I was thinking was Edward was there. I started to lose my balance and I was waiting for my head to hit the floor. Two icy hands grab my waist and Edwards face is the only thing I can see.

"Bella? I'm so so sorry. That was immature of me I shouldn't have and I' sor-" Edward rambled before I interrupted.

"If you apologize one more time I might just go home!" I warned him. He smiled his goregeous crooked smile, scooped me up and brought me back to the bed.

"Your going to have to take some medicine again." He told me, kissing both my cheeks and the my forehead. I made a face. He chuckled and suddenly there was a spoon at my lips. I drank it down forcefully. I felt sleepy so I snuggled up against Edward and drifted off to sleep.

**A/N Hoped you liked it! Review please! 10 more reviews and I'll post more. + whoever reviews first, I will read your story, review it and advertise you on this story! Honestly!**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N OK, I'm thinking of stopping this story from the lack of hits, well really I'm not sure how many people have read it and liked it but reviews will reasure me. I will post more if at least ten of you review. It's your responsibility now!**

My two favourite cool arms weren't there when I woke up. I searched and searched but only found a note in Edward's elegant script.

_Gone Hunting, I'll be back soon,my love._

_Emmet,Jasper and Alice will look after_

_you. Take care of my heart for me._

_Edward_

Oh no, Jasper? Alice? EMMET! My heartbeat picked up. Jasper,well, he'll mess up my emotions. Alice, Bella Barbie. And Emmet, do I even have to go there?

"HEY HEY HEY! Bella!" Emmet boomed barging into my room. He jumped on the bed causing it to shake. I heard a loud thwack and the saw a very put down Emmet rubbing the back of his head. Jasper smirked at him, I can't even remember when he came in.

" Hey, I've got an idea!" Emmet claimed. " Alice!"

"Yes?" The pixie bounced in to the room. They sat there in silence before Alice squealed.

"Oooh, this will be fun!" Next thing I knew I was on Emmets back racing towards the living room. I was very unwillingly thrown on the couch from my comfy spot on Edward's bed.

" w-whats going on guys?" My voice was all crackly and my throat burned like hell.

" Just watch" Jasper said sitting beside me. I don't know why,usually he steers clear, Edward's orders. I shrugged.

The screen came to life and my most scariest film came on, Paranormal Activity. Oh no. I think I know whats going on here, they want to get the funny human reactions. That is _not _fair. I watched the screen and suprisingly when I jumped, my siblings did too. Don't they know whats happening. I just wished I had Edward to hide behind because a blanket isn't very comforting. Halfway through the movie,Emmet groans.

"Awww! This isn't as fun as last time. Alice, I thought you said this was going to be fun!"

" Just wait!" She chirped. My head was spinning, I felt like just falling asleep. I hate being sick.

" What do you mean last time Em?" I croaked. I would say Emmets full name usually but my throat was too sore to continue.

" Me, Jasper and Alice went to see a movie. Real scary for humans. Jasper used his power to make us feel scared." Emmet replied. Oh.

I wanted to reply but I was to tired, I couldnt be bothered searching for my pen or paper.

" Ugh, I feel tired. Wait, wh- JASPER!" Emmet boomed

"Yes?" Jasper said, trying to be innocent but a smirk appeared on his lips.

" Your making me feel sick, aren't you?"

"Maybe"

I smiled. Now they know how it feels! I was going to enjoy this.

" I wanna lay down." Emmet whines.

" So did I, but I was moved my somebody" I throw pointed looks in Emmets direction. I keep straining my voice and its killing me.

" So-_rry_" Emmet complains.

I hear a sneeze, but not from me, or Emmet. I look at Alice.

"What?" she questions.

"Alice, you just sneezed!"

" I know" She says, confused.

" Is that even possible? I mean, your" I hate saying vampire aloud, so I stay quiet.

" OH MY GOD!" She screams, jumping up on the couch. " Jasper! How _are _you making me sneeze"

" I- uh. Um" Jasper struggles.

" Cool! Make me sneeze! Cmon Jazzy!" Emmet yells, losing his " sickness".

" No! " Jasper yells, disgusted.

"Alice? Did it feel like you sneezed?"

" Not really. I- I dont know." She replies, jumping off the couch and walks across the room. I hear the sneeze again, but it was from where Alice was sitting previously. I looked and saw Emmets phone vibrating, sneezing sounds coming out from it.

"Emmet, is that your ringtone?" I asked, talking to him like he was a little boy who was being bold. He nodded, pouting.

" Did you know your phone was there?"

" No! I lost it! So I got this new one!" He said pulling out his new phone " I love that ringtone!"

" You lost the phone on the couch?" Alice yelled. " You had me questioning my sanity"

" Alice, its not that big of a deal!" Jasper complains " Now lets go upstairs, please?"

" Fine" She huffs and her and Jasper walk up the stairs in an inhuman pace.

" You know what they're doing Bella?" Emmet asks, grinning as soon as they were gone

"What?" I sighed

" Eachother"

" Shut-up Emmet " Alice yells from upstairs

"Aww Emmet eww! Don't be so disgusting! Theyre your siblings!"

What a weird teddy bear of a big brother.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N Heres the next chapter!Meet you down below!**

Here I was, waiting for Edwards return, Emmet laughing at me for tripping over, well, air. I just sat and glared at everything I saw. I wish Edward was here. He'd attack Emmet. And I'd let him.

" Hey Bella!"

"What Emmet?" I said angrily through gritted teeth.

He ignored my angry tone, " Do you wanna make brownies?"

" Why do _you_ want to bake brownies?"

" Well, me and Jazzy boy both want the Tv this Friday, but we wanna watch something the same with Rose and Alice. But if we watch it together, well its weird because its our siblings. So whoever eats the most brownies wins!"

I didnt even want to know what they wanted to watch, and I didnt ask.

" But Emmet I'm sick, I'll probably get drool in it or something. Maybe when I'm not sick"

" But your gonna be sick for 2 weeks! And we wanna watch it this Friday!"

" Well, then I don't know! Maybe I'll be better before hand" I suggested, hoping he would quit it.

"Fine" He replies " Your no fun when your sick" I scowl in his direction. He gets up and practically drags his hands all the way upstairs.

Great, I scared off 3 vampires in less than an hour. There really is something wrong with me.

I stand up to walk to the kitchen. I'm parched.

I make my way towards the fridge, the cold tile comforting on my overheated skin. I know they got a filter when they met me. I pour the water into a plastic cup, just to be on the safe side and climb the stairs to Edwards room.

I hear a moan from Alice. Ew! I didn't want to know whats going on in there! I quickly walk past their room and in to Edwards. I wonder if he minds me bringing a cup of water up here. I decide that he wouldn't like me to have water up here so I decide to trekk back downstairs. My head is spinning though. Halfway down the stairs, two familiar arms snake around my waist.

"That was quick" I tell Edward

" Bella, I've been gone 23 hours." How long was I asleep?

" Oh,"

" And where, may I ask,are you going with that?" He questions, looking pointedly to the cup in my hand.

" Well, I got a drink, brought it upstairs, into your room. But then I realised you probably dont trust me with water in your room so I thought I'd drink it in the kitchen." I told him " Sorry I brought it into your room in the first place." I hung my head in shame.

I could feel his chest vibrating and I turned in his arms.

" What?"

" Bella, you can bring whatever you want up to our room. " My hands lay limply on his chest as shock crossed my face.

" _Our _room" I echoed him.

" It is half your room too you know" He smiled

" It is?" Shock crossed my face.

He chuckled " Of course it is! Silly Bella!" He explained, touching the tip of my nose with his index finger when he said my name.

" I never knew that"

" You learn something new everyday" H scooped me up in his arms " C'mon, I'll bring you and your cup up to _our _room."

I smiled at that, it made me feel special, loved. But Edward was always great that way.

He play threw me on the bed and put my cup on the bedside table. When did I give him that?

I laughed , sat up and pulled him towards the bed. He pretented that I was strong enough to drag him. I pushed him down so his back was on the bed. I lay beside him, my head resting on his chest.

His arms wrapped around me, it was turning into a natural response.

" Lying next to you never gets old" I murmer

" Being with you with never bore me" Edward replies

" I love you" I tell him sincerely

" As I do you"

" You have no idea how much I love you"

" How much?" He asks, an eyebrow raised

I laugh and outstretch my arms above his " I love you this much!"

He chuckles " Well I love you this much" He outstretches his arms " So I win"

" I didn't know this was a contest, then I would have gotten Emmet!" I joked

" Did he take good care of you?"

" I kinda scared everyone off " I mumble

" Explain to me, how?"

I tell him about the sneezing incedent and Emmet wanting to make brownies.

I snuggle underneath his arm, waiting for the moisture in my eyes to overflow.

" Don't cry " I whisper oh-so quietly to myself but I forget about his sensitive hearing.

Edward flips me around so I'm on top of him so quick I don't know how it happened. Unluckily for me, my tears have already fallen.

" Bella, you musn't cry. You know how Emmet is, I'm just suprised he didn't pout" He chuckled" You just worry about you getting better OK?"

I nod, still crying, knowing I've put Edward in pain.

He holds me tight against his chest

"Shhh, don't cry, my Bella." He coo's " Shhh why are you still crying? I'm going to kill Emmet"

" No, don't, I'm sorry I cried, and put you in pain. I tend to get a little whiny when I'm sick"

" Don't apolagize, don't. Your only human"

" I wish I wasn't" I mumble

" Not now, love"

" Sorry," More tears spilling over edge.

He looks at me with gold eyes,

"No, don't be."

Carlisle walks in. Edwards lips looks like they're trembling, but I know better. He finishes what he's saying to Carlisle.

" Humans sometimes enjoy a crying jag, to get it out of their system" Edward nods and cradles my head against his chest when Carlisle walks out.

" Let it out" He whispers and I laugh. He looks at ,me confused.

" You sound like someone from an idiotic tv show" I tell him through a fit of laughter.

" Theres my Bella back!" He laughs.

I pretend to smile sweetly.

He captures my lips in a kiss that really was sweet, not pretend.

**A/N OK So 5 more reviews and I update.**

**I've got a new forum RP. It's called Fluff and Laughs Twilight Roleplay. Please take a look at it, it would mean a lot to me. I will put the link on my profile. **

**Thanks for reading my story!**


	9. Ok, AN IMPORTANT! Sorry!

**IMPORTANT IMPORTANT IMPORTANT IMPORTANT IMPORTANT IMPORTANT IMPORTANT IMPORTANT IMPORTANT IMPORTANT IMPORTANT IMPORTANT **

**OK so, I've lost all intrest in this story. I don't think I will continue with this, if I do add some chapters there will be months and months inbetween! Sorry!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Ok, so I was gonna post more chapters but I got really mean reviews so I don't want to! The only nice review was from thekatiemadeline! The rest were pointing out my mistakes and complaining and telling me to do things . So I think this story is completly over! Don't give out! Your own fault!**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N Only because I'm nice...**

I stared at my reflection in the eyes wild,red rimmed,hair all over the place. I looked a mess. How Edward stays with me,I'll never know.

Brush in hand,the sharp bristles root their way throught the nasty jungle,otherwise known as my hair. Decent, I approved i the mirror when my wrist got tired. I grabbed my " simple " moisteriser Alice left out for me and massaged it on my face. I viscously brushed my teeth,using a special teeth whitening toothpaste.

Insead of lounging around in my pajamas,I decided to dress up a little. When I say dress up, I mean a nice pair of jeans. Alice must have had a vision,because when I looked at the clothes she left out for me,they were exactly what I was looking for. Apart from the price and designer brand,of course. I pulled the dark blue skinny jeans on and the blue undershirt over my head. I slipped on th checkered cotton shirt,buttoned it up and strolled out the door.

As soon as I was in Edward's bedroom again,there was tablets pushed in my mouth and a glass at my lips. I drank the water and smiled up at Edwards beautiful gold eyes.

" Feeling better?" His silky voice asked softly. It took mea moment to decide.

" Alot,actually. I never realised," I gazed at his shoulder,just daydreaming. His chuckle brought me back to life.

" What do you want to do today?"

"Anything but sleep" I laughed and his low chuckle filled my ears. I thought of what to do,but nothing entered my mind. It was like a blank,I wasn't enjoying that fact.

" We could take a walk, along the beach?" He suggested and I grinned wildly.

" Let me get my shoes!" He laughed again, next thing I knew, I was strapped in the car.

I gazed out the window and Edward hummed a song,unknown to me. When the sandy ground began to show, I wassitting straight up.

" I love the beach!" I exclaimed.

Hand in hand we walked,hours on end talking. The coastline tickled our feet. I was glad I was better,but enjoyed being sick.

**A/N Review or die...**


End file.
